narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inuyasha Onkyou
Introduction Inuyasha Onkyou is a academy student for Otogakure. He is also the adopted son of Taiyoyasha the man who declared himself the first true Otokage.Inuyasha himself was found in a burned down village when he was four years old and was adopted by Taiyoyasha since. Appearance Inuyasha stands five feet and eight inches tall, give and take a bit. He is actual quite think despite being a trained ninja and has strawberry blonde hair. His eyes are a light blue tone and his skin, which has no marks on it, is a milky white. Many of the young girls in his village call him a flower boy, which he greatly dislikes. Inuyasha, like all the other sound ninja, wears more formal wear when he goes on a mission. However Inu prefers to be a little bit more free than the others. Instead of wearing a suit coat and tie Inuyasha wears a simple white dress shirt, a pair of light blue slacks, and a light blue tie lossly fit. Personality Inuyasha is a mellow guy. It is hard to truly anger him and once he does get angry you won't truly be able to tell. Inuyasha is a firm believer in remaining calm under any situation. That belief was pounded into him by his stepfather Taiyoyasha. So even when he gets mad he barely lets it show on his face. Staying clam while under fire is his specialty. Inuyasha has been trained to defeat his enemies with his mind and tactics rather than simply charge in like a bull. Outside of battle and the world of ninja's Inuyasha is a alright guy to hang around. He has a strong love for children and has a affinity toward writing. His one critical flaw would be the fact that he is so stubborn. Once Inuyasha gets something into his mind nobody can tell him right. He has to find out the hard way about things. His father once called him a sitting hippo. Backstory Inuyasha was originally a ordinary person till the day his village was attacked by bandits. The bandits pillaged and burned the entire village killing any who resisted. Those who gave up were rounded up and sold into slavery. Once they finished with the village they set everything aflame to hide any evidence and retreated back to there hide out. Inuyasha survived the attack by hiding inside of his families basement. When the smoke began go pour into his hidding spot he escaped though a small hole in the foundation and hid in the woods. There Inuyasha waited till the bandits had left and returned to his smoldering home. A few days later Taiyoyasha and his ninja team came upon the ruined village. They were investigating the smoke seen by a farmer and the lack of travelers from the village. Upon arriving at the scene they figured out what happened very quickly. It was during there investigation that Taiyoyasha discovered the young Inuyasha digging in a pile of ashes. The boy was ragged and looked dehydrated. He was looking for his mother, trying to dig her out of the rubble. It was not long before the boy collapsed from exhaustion. When Inuyasha had awoken from his slumber he had lost all of his memories. The scene he saw as a boy and the stress placed on his body in the aftermath took a toll on him. His mind could not handle it all and as a result it hid his memories away inside of his head. Taking pitty on the boy Taiyoyasha adopted Inuyasha as his son. The man also gave him his name and raised him to be a Sound Ninja. Abilities Due to Inuyasha's common bloodline he lacks the extensive amount of chakra a well breed ninja would have. As a result Inuysah relies more on technology and skill rather than Ninjutsu. Falling back onto the old technology of Orochimaru Inuyasha uses the Slicing Sound Wave . The jutsu is quite effective on its own and it does not use as much chakra as bigger techniques. Not only that, but the design of the jutsu has been upgraded to add a emergency release pipe in case the pipe gets blocked. Another piece of technology that Inuyasha adds to his weaponry is the Resonating Echo Speaker. This device enhances sound waves and allows him to use sound base attacks. It is useful for using sonar and getting past standard enemy defenses. Inuyasha second techniques is a jutsu created by his sister. The jutsu is called Smoke Demon Jutsu. Smoke Demon Jutsu is a Yin release technique, thought Inuyasha nor Ryuko knows it. The jutsu is done by the user breathing out smoke from there mouth, or in Inuyasha case he shoots it out from his holes in his hands. The smoke is really thick and floats through the air very slowly. The smoke itself is made entirely of spirit chakra and will suck the strength out of anybody inside of it. It makes a perfect weapon for Inuyasha as he is able to shoot it out at his target at high speeds hitting them with it before they know what they are really being attacked by. Advance Animal Curse Seal The Advance Animal Curse Seal is a continuation of Orochimaru's Animal Curse Seal . The last Seal was incomplete, but after many years of work and testing the Sound Ninja where able to get the seal to work without the terrible side effects. However even after having success in the lab and with volunteer human trials many ninja still did not want to take the seal. They fear it might shrivel them up or somehow make them under the control of Orochimaru. In order to stop this fear Inuyasha offered himself up to take the newly developed seal. Taking the seal on he became the first man to successfully weather the change and return back to normal with no noticeable side effects. Despite volunteering to use it Inuyasha does not fully trust the seal on his body. He worries about what it might do to his body in the long run and what it does to his psyche. Inuyasha knows that he has suppressed memories. His greatest fear is that his memories will leak out and affect him while he is under the control of the sea. Controlling the beastly side of himself when he is in that form is difficult as it is. Once you add mental instability to the ranks it would be down right impossible. As a result Inuyasha will only use the form in the most dire of situations. Relationships Sanae Onkyou and Ryuko Onkyou Now adopted into the family Inuyasha had acquired two new step sisters, Sanae Onkyou, who was around the same age as him, and Ryuko Onkyou, who was older than him by three years. The three of them never really molded together. Ryuko always saw him as the boy her father took in and never as her little brother, and Sanae, who was around that age, saw him as icky boy. As a result they felt more like neighbors than siblings growing up in the home. Inuyasha and Ryuko's relationship turned from the better when he turned twelve years old. After he graduated from being a student and moved into becoming an actual Ninja Ryuko began teaching him some of her ninja techniques. The two began to bound with each other from that point on and now Inuyasha actually calls her Onee-chan, and despite the fact that she acts like she does not care Ryuko likes it. Around the same time that Inuyasha relationship with Ryuko improved his relationship with Sanae took a turn for the worst. It did not worsen in a since, but took an unfortunate direction. Since the two of them never really saw each other as siblings as they grew up Sanae never grew attached to him in that light. As puberty set in between them she began to develop a slight crush on him. Not seeing him as her brother she began to nurture these feelings. Inuyasha however does not see her in that light and despite the fact that she did not come out and say that she likes him he kind of picks up on it. That very fact bothers him a lot as he does see her as his sister. As a result he avoids her as much as possible. Category:Otogakure Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Otogakure Resident Category:Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Yang Release Category:Curse Seal Bearers